


Encore! Encore!

by Kaonator, Kashshaptu (DoctorBibbly)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal, M/M, Rough Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, cocktease!kyo, perv!kao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaonator/pseuds/Kaonator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBibbly/pseuds/Kashshaptu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo teases Kaoru during a performance and gets more than he bargained for. We wrote this for just-kyo! <3333 ENJOY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore! Encore!

Kaoru often prided himself on being a very patient man. It took a lot to really rattle him, so it wasn’t very often that he would find himself pushed to this point. And, not surprisingly, the source of his discontent was none other than their dear vocalist, as it so often was. Sometimes he had to wonder if Kyo was really that good at pushing his buttons, or if it was just easier for the younger man to rattle his cage than anyone else. At this point, though, such thoughts were far from his mind. It had started a couple of hours before the show, with what had seemed like harmless, discreet flirting on Kyo’s part. Which should have set off alarm bells right away. Instead he had opted for a small smile before getting back to work on preparations for the live. He’d thought that would have been the end of it, but apparently the smaller man had other plans. The ‘harmless’ flirting soon turned into things that could actually get them in trouble if they were caught. At first it was fleeting touches, lingering caresses before they took to the stage, and now that they were.. Kyo was able to get a lot more bold now and chalk it up to his performance for the fans. But Kaoru wasn’t fooled. His eyes would stray over to the vocalist for a few seconds, and each time it seemed that Kyo was ready for him, and would meet his gaze with a well timed thrust of his hips or flicker of his tongue. And every time, the older man could see the heat in the other’s eyes, and a small glint of smug mischief. It just seemed to make Kaoru even more irate, and he turned his eyes back to the crowd, trying to ignore the fact that, not only was he annoyed, but he was stuck with a hard on pressed firmly to the back of his guitar. 

It was always such fun to tease Kaoru. Kyo couldn't really get enough of it, and the best thing? The fans were going completely crazy too. They were nearing the end the first set and he was currently doing his best to drive their leader completely crazy. His box, usually for standing or leaning on, was now utilized as a bed. It wasn't very comfortable, his shoulder blades digging into the grate, but he knew it provided one hell of an image. One hand was raised, holding his microphone above his head while he sang. The other hand was stroking down his chest while his hips were slowly pumping into the air. One of his legs dangled off the side, while the other was firmly planted on the edge of the box. He raised his head a bit, looking straight at the guitarist from between his spread legs, holding the gaze for as long as he could without raising too much suspicion. He was hard as a rock and it was obvious to the entire crowd, but he was uncaring. It happened all the time anyway.

Keeping his fingers from fumbling on the strings of his guitar was nearly impossible, but Kaoru managed and kept his gaze on the smaller man for a brief moment. That little.. If he hadn’t been suspicious before this, he definitely would be now. Not just Kyo’s movements, but the look in his eyes would have given him away. It was challenging, dark and promising so many tantalizing things. The vocalist was deliberately teasing and tormenting him knowing full well that there was no way they could do anything about it anytime soon. Kaoru could feel the beginnings of anger bubbling within him, fingers moving more aggressively along his instrument. Ohh, he was going to get him later. He let his mind wander, thinking of all the things he could do to him, and he’d stewed on it for long enough that when their eyes met once more, the heat in them was almost palpable. He gave Kyo a look that clearly said ‘I’m going to fuck you into next week,’ but looked away before anyone could catch on, an almost smug smirk twisting the corner of his lips.

He had him; Kyo was sure of that. He knew Kaoru was so riled up now, that he wouldn't want to think about anything except fucking. His face betrayed a small smirk and he finished the song, keeping up the seductive moves, but not focusing on the other as much anymore; almost as if to dismiss him. Like he had his fun and now it was back to business. When the set was finished, he waved to the audience and walked off stage. To his surprise, Kaoru had already left. He grinned and followed through the narrow corridors. There were a few small dressing rooms, all in use by them and their staff and he took quick looks in each one. Not until he opened the door to the one furthest back, he found the other. "Found you!" he joked, walking slowly towards the other, is hips seductively swaying and the bulge in his pants unapologetically on display. "Did you like my performance?" his voice had dropped and his gaze lay heavy upon the other.

It was easy to see what Kyo’s intentions were as he approached him. The way his hips swayed and the tone of his voice told Kaoru everything he needed to know, and he’d been ready for it. He knew the other man was there for the sole purpose to drag out this little game he was playing, but the leader had his own plan. Instead of replying right away, he took a few short, quick strides over to where the other was standing, reaching past him to quietly shut the door and flick the lock. The instant they were closed off in that little room, Kaoru was making his move, grabbing Kyo by the shoulder and spinning him quickly, only to pin him face first against the door he’d just closed. He pressed the length of his body to the younger man’s back, pressing his denim-clad erection tight against the other’s ass. “No,” he growled against his neck, despite the fact that the obvious proof he –had- enjoyed it was insistently prodding Kyo’s backside.

Kyo hit the door with a loud "Oomph", wincing at the sting in his cheek. He hadn't expected his lover to be this affected by his game; and boy did he know how Kaoru could become when he taunted him. "Hmm... It seems like you -are- enjoying it, though," he grinned, his hand slipping between their bodies, wiggling his fingers until he was cupping the other's length through his jeans. "Too bad we have the encore still..." he couldn't help but let out a chuckle, giving the other's cock a bit of a squeeze.

It was Kaoru’s turn to grin, despite the fact that his hips involuntarily bucked against the hand that was now cupping him, and he managed to keep himself from reacting any further, as difficult as that was. “That won’t be a problem,” he practically purred, one hand hurriedly moving between the door and the other’s body, fingers quickly targeting the button of his jeans. As much as he would have –loved- to draw this out, he knew that he needed to hurry. “And if it is, well.. You should have thought about that before you decided to fuck with me.” Kaoru’s tone was thick and deep as he nipped at the other’s neck and let his hand dive down the front of Kyo’s jeans.

A shudder ran through the vocalist's body and he threw his head back onto Kaoru's shoulder with a soft groan. His lover's hands were amazing and he momentarily forgot that they had literally ten more minutes before they had to get on stage, the other's words going straight over his head for the time being. When he collected his thoughts, though, he started frowning. "Wait... you're not suggesting...?" Kyo asked, voice slightly wavering now. "Let's just do the encore. I'll fuck you when we get to the hotel..." he was slightly rambling, trying to get the entire sentence out in between the soft sounds that kept coming from his lips. His own hand had slowed down a bit, but still managed to press tightly against Kaoru's clothed cock every now and then, as if he couldn't help doing it.

The grin on Kaoru’s lips broadened as he heard those words and the tone of his lover’s voice, a deep chuckle leaving his throat even as his hips bucked forward a little into the hand currently rubbing at him. “You’ll fuck me?” He mused in a breathy tone, obviously very amused by the thought. “Oh, no. That’s not what’s going to happen here.” His fingers were curled around the other’s cock, pleased but not surprised at the younger man’s lack of underwear, and he gave it a couple quick tugs before pulling his hand free and moving his other down as well, keeping Kyo pinned with his body as he tugged the vocalist’s pants down to his thighs. “You should know better than to tempt me this way, Kyo,” he breathed against his neck. Once again he was wrapping one hand around the smaller man’s cock for a moment, while the other hand dipped into the pocket of his own jeans and pulled out a small bottle of lube that he’d managed to slip in before Kyo found him, showing that he had indeed done a bit of planning.

Kyo tried to look over his shoulder to see what the other was doing and saw a flash of something familiar. Was that lube? "What?! No way!" he raised his voice a bit, eyes wide. He started moving his hand from between them and tried to push off against the wall. He had no objections to getting taken by his lover, but there was a time and place for everything. Getting back on stage after being on the receiving end of a frustrated Kaoru was not what he had had in mind.

“Yes way,” was Kaoru’s immediate response, pressing himself tighter against the smaller man in an attempt to keep him from wiggling away. He pulled his hand from Kyo’s length once more, and though it was a little awkward, he kept his lover pinned where he was with his hips, jean-covered erection pressed firmly to that plump, bare ass as he moved his hands to pop the top on the lube and quickly coat two fingers. “If you hadn’t been such a cock-tease, I could have waited, but..” He licked teasingly at Kyo’s neck, then backed up enough so he had access to the other’s ass. “You just had to push it, didn’t you?” His hand moved down, one slick digit teasingly trailing along his opening before he slid it in without any further warning.

A choked sound left Kyo's lips and he wasn't sure if he wanted to buck into that wonderfully invading finger or to get angry. He opted for struggling more, even though it was half hearted at best. "I can't help it you're a pervert that cant even wait thirty minutes to fuck!" He growled, trying to wrench himself free, but only managing to get the other's finger to move even deeper inside him. It earned a loud moan. And while Kyo tried to regain some sense of composure, he looked over his shoulder again, straight at the other. The predatory look in his lover's eyes was all he needed to see to know that he wasn't going to let up. Knowing that, he internally resigned to the idea, but decided not to show it just yet.

“And I can’t help that seeing you do shit like that makes me unable to resist the urge to fuck you into next Tuesday,” was Kaoru’s instant retort, his lips curling upward into a smirk at the way the younger man moaned. “Now be a good boy and just..” He leaned in, mouth brushing Kyo’s ear. “Take it.” As he all but growled those words, the second finger wiggled in as well, wasting no time in beginning to pump them in and out of that tight passage. He knew they didn’t have long, so he raised the bottle of lube, holding it temporarily under his chin as his free hand moved down, fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans in his haste. It was a bit trickier and more time consuming than he would have liked since he only had the use of one hand, but he couldn’t hold in the soft noise of relief that slipped from him as his cock was freed from its cloth confines.

Kyo knew exactly what the other was doing and as much as he vowed to make a fuss of it, he loved every fucking second of Kaoru's domineering behavior. He groaned every time those fingers moved deep inside him. He pushed his hips back with every thrust, trying to moved back just enough to make it harder on Kaoru to keep his balance. "Fuck, we don't have much time, so you better fucking hurry!" he growled while one of his hands moving down again to grasp his hard cock, not stroking it yet, just holding it, softly squeezing a bit.

The way Kyo was moving around was counterproductive to what Kaoru was trying to accomplish, making it more difficult to shift himself around. He growled a little, free hand moving down to plant a firm, loud smack against one cheek of that smooth backside. “Hold still,” he ground out, pulling his fingers free and hurriedly pouring more lube onto his hand. As he reached down to grip himself, he was unable to keep in the deep, husky sound that left him, hips bucking instinctively into his own hand before he quickly regained control. The bottle of lube was dropped, now forgotten on the floor as Kaoru’s clean hand gripped hard at Kyo’s hip, the other holding the base of his cock as he positioned himself. As much as he wanted to tease and let it linger, he knew there was no possible way he had time, so without any other warning he was slamming into that tight ass with a low groan.

A loud cry left Kyo's lips, one that could most definitely be heard beyond the boundaries of the room they were in, but he didn't care. "Fuck... give me some warning next time..." he panted out, determined to be a smart mouth about it. On the inside, he was in no way complaining, though, as pleasure ran through his body. One of his hands was bracing against the door, trying to keep a firm grip, while the other was still on his dick, unmoving, but taking the pressure off simply by holding it. It wasn't even half a minute before he desperately began pushing back against the other. He needed Kaoru just as much as Kaoru seemed to need him and he was impatient about it, especially because, in the back of his mind, he knew they had limited time.

Kaoru let out an almost primal sounding growl when he felt his lover begin to move, the need within him amplified by the way those tight muscles gripped so deliciously at his cock. Knowing that he didn’t have the luxury of drawing this out, the older man started with a deep yet fast pace, his whole form practically buzzing from the pleasure coursing through him. “Mm.. Maybe.. We should do this more often,” Kaoru all but purred, eyes practically rolling back into his head as he leaned forward slightly, mouth finding the soft flesh of the other’s neck and nipping at it. Meanwhile, the hand still slick with the lube he’d coated himself with moved forward, batting impatiently at Kyo’s and taking it’s place around the smaller man’s arousal. Instead of moving it though, he did just as the other had, keeping it stationary for the time being.

Kyo let his head fall back and cried out with every sure stroke of the other's cock inside of him. Kaoru seemed to have gone straight for the goal as his prostate was hit with every hard thrust. His now free hand also grabbed onto the door, fingers digging into the wood as he tried to find somewhere to hold onto. "Hnng..." he groaned. All his protests and sassy behavior went straight out the window and he only focused on the intense pleasure his lover was causing him right now. He started bucking back against the other, needing more than the already fast pace the other was giving him, but the other didn't seem to immediately grasp this and he got impatient. "Fucking fuck me harder!" he growled between gritted teeth, one hand reaching back to grab onto Kaoru's hip, impatiently urging him to go faster.

It was tempting to chuckle at the other’s behavior and words, but Kaoru instead let out another dominant sound of his own, this one almost resembling a snarl. Under normal circumstances he would have punished the younger man by deliberately doing the opposite of what he wanted, but.. “You want it harder?” His voice was low and raspy, and without waiting for a response he did just as he was told, shoving his hips forward with as much force as he could muster and keeping that same position. It pushed the younger man tighter to the door, but he paid no mind as he started moving his hand along Kyo’s cock in that same rough, fast pace.

There was no way now that Kyo could keep himself in check and he started moaning loudly, trying to buck back against the other's every fast paced thrust. He knew he wouldn't last long now, especially with that hand stroking him in exactly the way he liked. Everything was geared towards a fast release. When he felt his balls tighten up he lost all sense of purpose, just letting Kaoru fuck him hard and fast. It wasn't a minute after that he felt the dam break. He cried out loudly. "Kaoru!" as he came hard, his seed spilling against the door and over Kaoru's hand, groaning with every spurt, muscles clamping down hard around the other.

“Fuck,” was the almost choked sounding groan that slipped from Kaoru’s lips as those tight, warm walls constricted around him, making it much more difficult to continue slamming into the smaller man. He managed, hand tightening its grip on Kyo’s hip as he plunged into those hot depths just a handful of times before he felt his own climax wash over him. The younger man’s name began tumbling from his lips as he started emptying himself, but he quickly moved his mouth forward, muffling the heated sound with a bite to the other’s shoulder. He bucked a few more times, choppily, until he was completely spent. His hips stilled, panting harshly against Kyo’s skin and not pulling back until the faint sounds of their fans screaming for an encore met his ears. It made him smirk, just a little, as he let himself slip from his lover’s body. 

Kyo let himself lean against the door, utterly spent by their previous activities. When he felt the other step back, he gave a soft groan and willed his body to move again too. And just like that, the spell seemed to be broken. He turned around and scanned the room, grabbing a wad of tissues that stood on the vanity next to one of his band member's makeup bag. He made a rush job of cleaning himself at least a bit, before doing his jeans up, wincing when he felt the slight soreness in his backside. He knew he was going to be even more hurt after this encore. "Next time I'll kill you if you try that again..." he growled, stepping up towards Kaoru and pressing a rough kiss against his lips. "I think we're late..." he added after he pulled back. He opened the door and stepped out of the room, halting in his steps as he saw a few staff members pointedly look away. Great, everybody heard them. Normally he'd be pissed off, but now, everything was great. He smirked as he made his way towards the stage again and be ready to, yet again, give his all.

There was no way now that Kyo could keep himself in check and he started moaning loudly, trying to buck back against the other's every fast paced thrust. He knew he wouldn't last long now, especially with that hand stroking him in exactly the way he liked. Everything was geared towards a fast release. When he felt his balls tighten up he lost all sense of purpose, just letting Kaoru fuck him hard and fast. It wasn't a minute after that he felt the dam break. He cried out loudly. "Kaoru!" as he came hard, his seed spilling against the door and over Kaoru's hand, groaning with every spurt, muscles clamping down hard around the other.

“Fuck,” was the almost choked sounding groan that slipped from Kaoru’s lips as those tight, warm walls constricted around him, making it much more difficult to continue slamming into the smaller man. He managed, hand tightening its grip on Kyo’s hip as he plunged into those hot depths just a handful of times before he felt his own climax wash over him. The younger man’s name began tumbling from his lips as he started emptying himself, but he quickly moved his mouth forward, muffling the heated sound with a bite to the other’s shoulder. He bucked a few more times, choppily, until he was completely spent. His hips stilled, panting harshly against Kyo’s skin and not pulling back until the faint sounds of their fans screaming for an encore met his ears. It made him smirk, just a little, as he let himself slip from his lover’s body. 

Kyo let himself lean against the door, utterly spent by their previous activities. When he felt the other step back, he gave a soft groan and willed his body to move again too. And just like that, the spell seemed to be broken. He turned around and scanned the room, grabbing a wad of tissues that stood on the vanity next to one of his band member's makeup bag. He made a rush job of cleaning himself at least a bit, before doing his jeans up, wincing when he felt the slight soreness in his backside. He knew he was going to be even more hurt after this encore. "Next time I'll kill you if you try that again..." he growled, stepping up towards Kaoru and pressing a rough kiss against his lips. "I think we're late..." he added after he pulled back. He opened the door and stepped out of the room, halting in his steps as he saw a few staff members pointedly look away. Great, everybody heard them. Normally he'd be pissed off, but now, everything was great. He smirked as he made his way towards the stage again and be ready to, yet again, give his all.


End file.
